1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method for routing the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) needs an insulating base material to avoid shorting circuits on the PCB. The insulating material must be strong enough to protect copper tracks placed upon it. A widely used PCB base material is glass fabric, which absorbs little moisture, has great strength and stiffness, and is highly flame-resistant. However, glass fabric has a low transmission quality of differential signals transmitted on the PCB caused by gaps between the thin fiber strips of the glass fabric.
What is needed, therefore, is a PCB to overcome the above-described shortcoming.